Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include one or more shade members that are movable between an open position and a closed position. Generally, it is desirable for the one or more shade members to move in a relatively quiet manner. However, the one or more shade members do not always move in such a desired manner. For example, shutter panels generally include multiple louvers or slats that rotate between open and closed positions. Moving the louvers into a closed position sometimes creates undesirable noise as the louvers contact one another, especially in shutter panels where the louvers are driven shut by a driving mechanism.